Newest Super Mario Bros. U
Newest Super Mario Bros. U is a new game coming out February 2015. It will feature multiple bonus things. You'll see. Btw, this is Biospark22's work. Please, don't edit it unless you take notice of spelling, grammar, or other little slip-ups. Ok? Ok! The Storyline Mario and Luigi are having some tea with Princess Peach, along with a gigantic scone. The Koopalings are nowhere to be seen. As Mario reaches for a piece of scone for the princess, the Koopa Clown Car swoops in and nabs Peach with a huge claw, courtesy of Ludwig's welding skill and Iggy's Shrink-o-matic. As the Bros. try to run, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad ask to join. The foursome soon dash off. But a drop of lava is seeping through the roots of the castle's garden. Fwoom... Bowser gets word of the crisis arising, and demands that Morton swoops in via airship, getting beaten by Mario and the crew. Bowser, still calmish, sends Larry and Iggy to take Worlds 2 and 3. They are both beaten similarly, and the crew decide to take a quick vacation since they're at Cola Coast. Bowser is not pleased. He demands Lemmy starts bombing the coast with paint and Bom-Ombs before getting sacked. Equipped now with swords and Banzai Bill cannons, Roy pilots to Supermassive Plains. He goes down with the Banzai Bills to the Bros.' advantage. In a outrageously hilarious panic, Bowser sends Wendy to World 6, and faints for awhile after getting wod she was beaten. Bowser Jr. quickly restores Bowser and heads off with Ludwig on their own. They both fly down from the clouds and crash near the castle. Bowser is furious, and crying with tears of both sorrow for he has no more Koopalings to send, and of fury mainly because they've made it. Bowser starts to slowly corrupt into his skeletal version after getting beaten, but Kamek "enhancimagifies" him to grow 20 times his size. He plummets to the ground and faints for a week after finally falling to the ground after failure. Then, they finally get to eat the scone. Power Ups Super Mushroom: Double size, double life force. Fire Flower: Launch scorching balls of flame to sear enemy fannies! Ice Flower: Launch iceballs to give enemies the cold shoulder. Thunderbolt Flower: Storm the arena with lightningballs, powering basic devices. Mega Mushroom: Gigantic you are for a brief period. The "Apocalypse-bar" will give you 1-Ups. 1-Up Mushroom: Bonus life. Tornado Flower: Shoot airballs that blind and slow enemies. Boom! You can blow back small enemies, too. Mini Mushroom: Skitter on water, up walls, enter teeny pipes, and get floatier jumps. Tanooki Leaf: Mario used Tail Whip! Mario uses Fly! Super effective! Cape: Float and parachute. Or just spin like a doofus, whatever. Wizard Suit: Fire kamikaze magic. Enemies fight for you. Spawn Yoshi Eggs. Whatever you want! Boomerang Suit: Launch ricocheting boomerangs. Gets coins, can become fiery or icy. Hammer Suit: Launch pounding hammers and crush stakes, Whomps, Thwimps and Thwomps. Wait, what? Rock Mushroom: Ball up, toss stone, or form a mini-mountain! You're almost indestructible in this form. Magnet Flower: Shoot thunder, attach to Bullet, Banzai, or King Bills, and lob negative charged magnets. Chicken Suit: Launch fire, create mini-hurricanes, jump higher, and be a chicken! Reflect Mushroom: Reflect everything. Tackle damage, shells, fireballs, you name it, it's reflected. Invincibility Star: Joy! You are TOTALLY indestructible in this form, and can last for a whole sitting of a game, but it's really tough to encounter this behemoth of a power-up. Characters Default Mario No special skills whatsoever Luigi Is the fastest, but has the worst traction Blue Toad Has the best traction, but has the lowest jumps Yellow Toad Is the slowest, but can jump the highest Unlockable Wario By unlocking world 4, you unlock Wario. He's the second slowest, but has excellent traction Waluigi By beating 2 worlds with Wario, you unlock Waluigi. He's one of the fastest, and has one of the highest in-game jumps Princess Peach If you beat the game once, you unlock Princess Peach. She can glide, and is pretty good with her speed Princess Daisy If you beat the game (or at least 8-BC2) with Princess Peach once, you unlock Princess Daisy. She can glide, and is faster than Peach... but not as fast as Luigi Boss Notices Boom Boom or Pom Pom: Towers (?-T) Kamek or Boss Sumo Bro.: Castles (?-C) Bowser Jr. or King Boo: Ghost House (?-G) Koopalings: Airships (?-A) Others will be notified in title (?-S) Worlds and Levels World 1: Gelatin Grasslands *1-1: Relaxing Road *1-2: Tilted Tunnels *1-3: Yoshi Forest *1-T: Boom Boom's Cogtumble Fortress *1-4: Happy Shroom Hop *1-5: Cheep Cheep Lake *1-S1: Renzor's Rotaing Ruckus *1-C: Sumo Bro's Thunder Blast Castle *1-A: Morton's Pirhana Plant Airship World 2: Pepper Pyramids *2-1: Doom Dunes *2-2: Crystal Cave *2-3: Glowing Abyss *2-4: Fire Snake Sphinx *2-S1: Goomboss's Oasis Rumble *2-T: Pom Pom's Sandsplot Fortress *2-5: Quickstep Oasis *2-C: Kamek's Lavasplash Castle *2-A: Iggy's Sawblade Airship World 3: Grapefruit Glacier *3-1: Cold Clash *3-2: Snowfall Strait *3-S1: Petey Pirhana's Ice War *3-3: Balloon Blizzard *3-T: Boom Boom's Frostlost Fortress *3-4: Icicle Isthums *3-G: Jr.'s Chill Cove *3-5: Cooligan Mountain *3-C: Sumo Bro's Tromp-thwomp castle *3-S2: Rollodillo's Snowball Smashdown *3-A: Larry's Chill Thrill Airship World 4: Cola Coast *4-1: Parabuzzy Beach Ballisticness *4-2: Sandcastle Chaos *4-G: King Boo's Shipwreck *4-3: Bubble Beach *4-4: Fruity Falls *4-S1: Chomp King's Coast Cataclysm *4-T: Pom Pom's Urchinburst Fortress *4-5: Blooper Sea *4-C: Kamek's Stonecold Castle *4-A: Lemmy's Boombeach Airship World 5: Supermassive Plains *5-1: Banzai Fields *5-2: Sledge Bro. Desert *5-3: Super Snow Spike Snowbanks *5-T: Boom Boom's Mega Bones Fortress *5-G: Jr.'s Boohemoth Chase Mansion *5-S1: Dino Pirhana's Giant Battalion *5-4: Mega Cheep Ocean *5-C: Sumo Bro's Super Thwomp Castle *5-A: Roy's En Garde Airship World 6: Fig Forest *6-1: Forest Hop *6-S1: Captain Syrups' Poisonous Swamp Battle *6-2: Bramball Brambles *6-G: King Boo's Spooky Spruce Hut *6-T: Pom Pom's Whirlleaf Fortress *6-3: Poison Ponds *6-4: Wiggler Woods *6-C: Kamek's Whirltwirl Twist Castle *6-A: Wendy's Podoboo Airship World 7: Cotton Candy Clouds *7-1: Parakoopa Clouds *7-T: Boom Boom's Tornadonastic Fortress *7-2: Foo Bounce *7-G: King Boo and Jr.'s Labyrinth House *7-T2: Pom Pom's Thundersky Fortress *7-3: Parabuzzy Cloud Bounce *7-C: Sumo Bro and Kamek's Spellbolt Castle *7-4: Stormkitu Hurricane *7-S1: Lakithunder's Tornado Tumble *7-A: Ludwig's Aeroclone Airship World 8: Corrupted Peach Castle *8-1: Volcanic Debris Attack *8-2: Podoboo Jump *8-T: Boom Boom and Pom Pom's Fireball Jump Foretress *8-3: Bonecoaster Labyrinth *8-C: Sumo Bro and Kamek's Labyrinth Castle *8-4: Dragoneel Hot Springs *8-S1: Czar Dragon's Lava Lair *8-5: Bonecoaster Podoboo Speedrun *8-A: Koopaling's Insanity Airship *8-BC: Bowser's Quantum Castle *8-6: Bonecoaster Smolderspike Coaster *8-7: Magmarggh Wasteland *8-S2: Skeleton Guy's Bone Battalion *8-8: Magmaw Factory *8-A2: Cosmic Koopaling's Mincemeat Airship *8-BC2: Bowser's Re-run Apocalypse Castle World 9: Star World *9-1: Bomb-omb Fields *9-2: Twist E. Quicksands *9-3: Snow Spike Glacier *9-4: Porcu-puffer Ocean *9-5: King Bill Supermass *9-6: Fuzzy Treetops *9-7: Stormkitu Skies *9-8: Magma Cataclysm World 10: Quick Fleet Storm *10-1: Grassland Storm *10-2: Doom Abyss *10-3: Glacier Gully *10-4: Tropical Coastline *10-5: Banzai Bill Artillery *10-6: Terrace Tumble *10-7: Cloud Cataclysm *10-8: The Ultimate Test Yoshi A dinosaur with a famish for honestly anything, fruit or bad guys. He has many special powers, and can Flutter Jump into tougher, higher areas. Cheat Codes All upgrades count in the Special Story, except for the sacredscone cheat burnout: Always have Fire Flower abilities, even if you have a different power-up jackfrost: Same as burnout, but with the Ice Flower sacredscone: Activate the Special Story Mode, fit with everything special that you'll see soon enough. greencap: Have infinite lives redcap: Always start a level with a Super Mushroom equipped imrich: Have infinite coins constellation: Get all the Star Coins in game. navigate: Unlock every world, including the Special Story Special Story After ROARING with defeat countless times, Bowser decides to work things out with his advisors and kids. "Alright, that does it! If we're ever going to destroy the Stupid Mario Bros. in any way or form, we got to do what they do! We have to traverse our own section of the world to Peach's Castle and take over the tea party once and for all! Let the invasion begin. CHARGE!!!" Koopa Kharacters Default Bowser Suprisingly has no pros or cons... that's new to some players Kamek Can use a spell to dash faster than everyone, but slips much easier than the rest Morton Koopa Jr. The best traction is shown from the first Koopaling in the bunch, but jumps the lowest (a Power-Down of any kind will fix the situation) Ludwig Von Koopa Is the slowest of the starters, but his jump makes up for the slowness Unlockable Roy Koopa If you beat World 3, you unlock Roy. He is the second slowest, and has amazing traction. Bowser Jr. If you complete one world with Roy, you get Bowser Jr. He's extremely agile, having the second best speed and jump Iggy Koopa If you beat 7/8 of the game, you get Iggy. He can glide with his jetpack and has an equal amount of speed Fawful By beating the Special Story 3 times, you finally unlock Fawful. He's almost as fast as Kamek, and will glide even longer than Iggy (who glides for a while) Power-Downs Poison Mushroom: This will give the characters a second hit, and allows them to break Brick Blocks. Inferno Flower: Allows any character to launch firey projectiles to burn the enemies. Cyronic Flower: Allows any character to freeze enemies with a new, different type of flower. Tesla Flower: Allows any character to, along with powering simple machinery, shoot thunderballs. Giga Mushroom: A reverse color scheme of the Megaq Mushroom, but still makes you grow to GIANT size, and the destruction meter at the top of the screen will give you 1-Down Mushroom. 1-Down Mushroom: This gives you an extra life, and is semi-uncommon. Hurricane Flower: A power-down of staggering results, you can use some serious damade and knockback with the windballs you toss, which will blind enemies. Tini Mushroom: Like the Mini Mushroom, allows you to skitter up verical walls, run on water, enter miniscule pipes and have amazing, high jumps. EXE Suit: This suit works like a Tanooki Leaf, allowing you to fly temporarily and swing a tail that damages enemies and breaks certain blocks. Comfort Cloth: Like a cape, you can gracefully glide and fly, eventually dive-bombing the ground. You can also spin like crazy. Magikoopa Robe: Allows you to master skills of an arcane wizard, causing ctatastrophic magic everywhere. Shuirken Suit: Launch shuirkens that can collect coins, damage foes, and can pick up elements like fire, then return to the owner of the shuirken. Brick Suit: Lob bricks that can pown down stakes, and can destroy Twomps and Tromps. Wait a second... Meteor Mushroom: Roll up into a meteor and dash along the ground and summon lunar spikes! Nearly invincible, but hazards like Lava and Acid/ Poison Water wills spell the end. Plunger Flower: This can actually shoot water, and you can attach to Missile Mikes, Firecracker Finns, or Behemoth Bens. Toss a plunger and stick it to the enemies. Pheonix Suit: As a pheonix, you can launch fire and create flame vortexes. Fly around and be the pheonix! Shield Mushroom: Activate a special force-field, reflecting all damage (except for pits). Zuper Ztar: The sweet skill of invincibility! Activate permanent power and never, ever die... for as long as you play. If you stop a bout and restart, you'll lose your power! Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Biospark22 Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games